


stuck inside

by thecatalysts



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mentions of COVID-19, Modern AU, although I did procrastinate writing this one-shot, if mentions of COVID-19 stress you out you may want to steer clear, it's not a lot but it's a quarantine AU in which everyone's alive, my creative juices are flowing during quarantine, this is short but it makes sense in my head bc it's a phone call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatalysts/pseuds/thecatalysts
Summary: Norma calls her favorite essential employee.
Relationships: Emma Decody/Dylan Massett, Norma Bates/Alex Romero
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	stuck inside

**Author's Note:**

> psa: i'm not an oregon resident so it's somewhat relevant to oregon politics during the pandemic right now; i didn't go into too much detail, just because i'm a pennsylvania resident, but alas, my inner political science major had to influence some political opinions in this piece. for the sake of it all, though, let's just say that all political figures are simply inspired by the politicians in oregon right now.

It’s like clockwork: Norma’s awake by 6 AM, even when there’s a pandemic that closed the doors to the Bates Motel. So, at 6 AM, Norma calls the White Pine Bay Sheriff Department when she awakens in a bed sans Alex; the house – and the entire property – are empty without him. Norma listens to the familiar ringtone as she wanders into the living room, it routine for her to call Alex in the midst of his shift, usually before she calls Norman at Pineview Institute. 

Just as Alex says, “Hello, Sheriff Alex Romero speaking,” Norma sighs, her body relaxing as she settles down on the sofa, her feet sore from pacing around the house. 

“You’re alive,” says Norma. 

Alex curses, muttering to himself. “Yeah, well, I’m here late ‘cause the new deputy filed this paperwork wrong. Fucking rookies. And fuck being an essential employee, I want a raise, not praise...” 

“Well, besides that, how are you?” asks Norma. She then listens intently as Alex grumbles, throwing files across his desk as he rummages through the pile of papers, searching for the new deputy’s paperwork like it’s a needle in a haystack. The man gasps then, having had cut his finger on a piece of paper as he mutters, “Well, I just cut myself on the new deputy’s file.” 

Norma chuckles, twirling a strand of her blonde hair as she basks in the sunlight. The television flickers on then, the Governor’s face appearing on the television screen as she updates Oregon residents on the state’s closure, notifying them of the plans to reopen throughout May. Her eyes flicker to the American Sign Language interpreter, watching as their hands move quickly to match the pace of the Governor, acting as urgently as the Governor is to prevent the spread of the coronavirus in their state. 

She frowns, watching as the Secretary of the Oregon Department of Health mentions White Pine Bay, reporting the cases of coronavirus in the small town; the hospital’s been stocked with personal protective equipment now that residents donated their supplies, as well as sewed masks to prepare for a shortage, but they’re all anxious, dreading a second wave as the town, and other surrounding cities, reopen. Norma worries about Emma in Seattle, fearing for the immunosuppressed woman, as well as her young granddaughter Kate, making a mental note to call Dylan later today as the camera turns toward the Governor. 

Norma snaps out of her thoughts then, rejoining the conversation as she says, “Do you think I’ll turn on the news later today and listen to her reporting your cause of death as a papercut?” 

“Very funny, Norma,” retorts Alex, “I’m fine, you?” 

Her lips twist downward, forming a frown as she listens to Alex. “At least I’m not lying to myself.” 

Alex sighs. “Really, Norma, I’m fine.” 

Norma’s laugh is loud, silencing even the Governor as she projects her voice to notify residents of the updates since the lockdown. The sound of Norma’s laughter echoes then, bouncing off the walls as she cackles at Alex’s comment; her feet flail in the air, kicking the blanket off her legs as she rolls onto her side, clutching the phone to her chest. 

“Nope, restart,” says Norma, “I am not fine and you are not fine, nobody is fine during a pandemic. Let’s be honest with each other now... How are you?” 

Her thoughts are then interrupted by the sound of Alex slamming his fist on his desk, files falling to the floor as he mutters to himself about the new deputy; he grumbles, muttering, “I’m buried in paperwork ‘cause of the new deputy and... I miss you a lot right now.” 

“Much better.” Norma smirks, blue eyes shimmering in the sunlight as she says, “I may know how to make you feel better... How does breakfast in bed sound? And maybe, you know, me in bed with you... We could have round two of yesterday’s activities too, especially since we didn’t finish properly.” 

It’s silent on the other line until Alex gulps, thinking of the previous day’s affairs, and stumbles on his words as he exclaims, “I’ll be home in... Yeah, gimme fifteen minutes, Norma.” 

“That’s what I thought,” says Norma, “Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi hello i'm back again (even though i sat on this one-shot for an entire week). please let me know what else you would like to see from me. also, please stay safe! i know states are reopening but exercise precautions to protect yourself and others.


End file.
